1. Technical Field
This invention relates to vacuum cleaner systems and, more particularly, to a cleaning tool having an internal airflow directing manifold therein for use with a vacuum cleaner system.
2. Discussion
Vacuum cleaner systems are used in a variety of cleaning applications to clean a variety of upholstered objects and surfaces. To better accomplish this task, vacuum cleaner systems often employ a cleaning tool that attaches to a vacuum hose of the system. The undersurface of the cleaning tool typically comprises a cavity which helps direct and distribute the airflow developed by the vacuum system to the surface being cleaned.
The cleaning of most, if not all, surfaces would be improved, however, if such a cleaning tool were to incorporate an airflow direction device for directing the flow of the vacuum force produced by the vacuum cleaner system more evenly and uniformly across the undersurface of the cleaning tool. This would increase the effectiveness of the cleaning tool in picking up dust and dirt particles because the vacuum force produced by the vacuum cleaner system would be distributed more evenly and uniformly across the undersurface of the cleaning tool, thereby increasing the effectiveness of the vacuum force in lifting and removing dust and dirt particles from the surface being cleaned.
It would also be helpful if such a cleaning tool were to incorporate a pivot arm capable of enabling the cleaning tool to rotate slightly during use of the tool. This would allow the cleaning tool to be articulated more easily over non-planar surfaces and would further enhance the utility and ease of operation of the cleaning tool.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a cleaning tool for a vacuum cleaner system, the cleaning tool having a device therein for selectively directing the vacuum force generated by the vacuum cleaner system more evenly across an undersurface of the tool.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning tool operable to selectively direct a vaccuum force across an undersurface of the cleaning tool which can be relatively easily and inexpensively manufactured.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cleaning tool for a vacuum cleaner system which is operable to rotate slightly during use, thus further enhancing the utility and ease with which the cleaning tool may be operated.